


"I'm not going to be a father"

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Based off tonight's episode 19th September 2018, except with my alternate take to it.





	"I'm not going to be a father"

  
As soon as Robert spotted Aaron walking through those hospital doors with Seb in his arms, he shot up out of the chair and quickly stepped towards him.  
  
"Hey"   
  
"Hey"   
  
Robert leaned over to kiss the top of Sebs head and then pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek, a new habit he had picked up from the past couple of weeks of disaster and distress.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
He picked Seb up off of him and Aaron glanced over at Rebecca's door that was shut tight.  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"She's...not actually. Confused, frightened...she's dying to see Seb so thanks for bringing him"   
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"I knew she would want to see him anyway. What's she said so far?"  
  
"Just that...apparently there was some nurse"  
  
"The one Lachlan called us about?"  
  
Robert nodded and the door opened, the two policewoman stepping out and whispering to one another. Aaron put a hand on his fiances shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna nip to the loo. Show Rebecca Seb and she'll cheer up. He can make anyone smile"   
  
"Sure thing. Don't be too long though alright?"  
  
Aaron nodded and walked away. Robert stepped towards Rebecca's room and walked in, smiling at Rebecca. Aaron was right when he said she would perk up at seeing her son. She sat up straighter and smiled widely.  
  
"Seb. Oh my baby...come here..."  
  
Robert kissed Sebs head and handed him over to Rebecca who took him with slightly shaking hands. She let out a breathy laugh and Robert sat down on the chair beside her bed. He smiled at Seb until Rebecca kissed his head and he instantly started crying.   
  
Robert frowned. Not once had he cried with either him or Aaron holding him. Was he...too used to Aaron holding him? Too used to his touch? Rebecca didnt look exactly happy either. She held him and he continued to cry and wail until Robert held onto one of Sebs hands and clicked his tongue to get his attention.  
  
"Hey. Hey come on you, behave..."  
  
She ignored him and cried until Rebecca handed him over towards Robert who took him. As soon as he held him, Rebecca teared up.  
  
"Bex, he's probably just not used to you. Don't worry..."  
  
She nodded and wiped her eyes, clearly upset that her own son, her baby boy whom she hadn't seen for a while was just...crying at her touch. The two adults looked up at the door when hearing the door knock and Robert smiled at his fiance.   
  
"Hi. Can I come in?"  
  
Rebecca sniffled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah ok"  
  
Aaron sent Robert a slightly confused look and sat beside him, holding Sebs hand with a smile.  
  
"So, I bet your glad to have Seb back. He missed you loads you know"   
  
Robert mentally winced and Rebecca wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yeah bet he did. Didn't seem pleased to see me..."  
  
Aaron looked at Robert confused and Robert shook his head, a silent conversation between them. Aaron knew Robert was telling him that they would discuss this later.  
  
"Seb...my baby. He...Lachlan could've hurt him....and i wouldn't have known any different...what would have happened if something did-!"  
  
Robert shushed her and Aaron took a hold of Seb. Rebecca swore her heart broke at the sight of Seb...her baby...not crying. Not crying when Aaron held him yet sobbed when she did.  
  
"Lachlan's took everything away from me...he won't take Seb away. I'm his mother, I'm his parent....and you Rob...but Seb...he needs us. He needs me and you to be there for him..."  
  
Robert nodded and agreed silently.  
  
  
......  
  
  
Paddy and Chas were sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire when Aaron walked in. He walked over towards the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle of beer before sitting at the table, watching the TV.  
  
Chas and Paddy exchanged a look before she sat up and smiled at Aaron.  
  
"Hey. Everything go well at hospital then? How is she?"  
  
"She's good. Healthy now. Will take a while to fix her...mental state but she's doing ok right now"   
  
"Ok. Where's Seb?"  
  
"Uhh Roberts got him. Putting him to bed as we speak actually"   
  
Chas hummed and put a finger on her chin.  
  
"Except...we don't talk much do we? Go on. Spill. What's wrong?"  
  
Aaron sighed before setting the bottle down.  
  
"I know...I know I'm going to sound like the most selfish prat ever but...I liked spending time with Seb. I loved waking up in the early morning to stop his crying, I love feeding him breakfast, lunch and supper and I love pushing him around in the pram everywhere we go"   
  
"Ok? What makes you think you won't still be doing that?"  
  
Aaron sighed again and lowered his head, almost as if he was shamed.  
  
"This is where I sound selfish. Rebecca's back now...and she was talking to Robert about the pair of them being parents to Seb...I wasn't mentioned once. I know I'm not going to get Seb...she's back now. I'm not going to adopt him like we planned... mum, I'm not going to be a father..."  
  
Chas sat beside him and pulled him in for a side hug. She kissed his cheek and smiled.  
  
"You will be a father. Rebecca's...still recovering. When she gets a proper catch up with you, finds out how amazing you've been with him then...yeah. She'll consider it. As for now Aaron, you need to let her recover fully first before jumping to conclusions"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so"  
  
She kissed his cheek again and stood up.  
  
"Now, come help me upstairs will you?"  
  
"Getting old aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up cheeky"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
